


Taking Names

by shipskicksandgiggles



Series: tumblr prompts [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, rated for language, this is literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipskicksandgiggles/pseuds/shipskicksandgiggles
Summary: Steve's been gone for too long, and his husband and son miss him. Peter gets curious about why his dad's got married.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: tumblr prompts [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566982
Comments: 1
Kudos: 125





	Taking Names

**Author's Note:**

> ha okay so this was an exercise in writing new things i guess. it's really soft and very cute idk where this came from  
> the prompt was "so let me get this straight. you want to suck Captain America's dick, but you can't be bothered to remember his full name?"

Steve had been on a mission for the better part of two weeks, and it had taken its toll. Tony missed his husband, and Peter missed his dad. 

It’s for that reason that the latter couldn’t sleep most nights. Peter was used to saying goodnight to both his dad and his papa before he started getting ready for bed, and that always went with a kiss on the temple from Tony and a hug that was at least 1 full minute long from Steve. It was hard to go without, especially for so long. 

He still got a kiss from Tony, but he couldn’t sleep yet again. It was closing in on 2am now. 

Peter sighed and got up, resigned to walking around their floor until he felt… less restless, he supposed. 

Unfortunately, he wasn’t the only one with that idea.

“ _ Bambino?”  _ Tony asked. “Why are you up, kiddo?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Peter admitted. “You?”

“Same here.” Tony sighed. “You miss your dad?”

Peter nodded, and Tony opened his arms. “He’ll be home soon, sweetheart. I’m half tempted to sue Fury since he shouldn’t be gone from his family this long, but you know he loves his job.”

“I know,” Peter muttered, accepting his papa’s hug. “Doesn’t make it easier.”

Tony guided them to the couch and sat down. “Yeah, I know it doesn’t. But he’s out there for us. For you, kiddo.”

He nodded again, and the two lapsed into silence. 

After a few moments, Tony spoke. “Wanna watch a movie?”

“Can we watch  _ WALL-E _ ?”

“Sure kid, but don’t tell DUM-E, deal?”

“Deal.”

JARVIS queued up the movie and dimmed the lights. 

They were mostly quiet throughout the movie, with a few laughs, sniffles, and comments of ‘I could have built that so much better’ followed by ‘I know, papa.’

The credits rolled, and they continued to sit in silence for a little longer. 

“Everything okay Pete?”

“Yeah.” He paused. “Can I ask you something?”

“Anything sweetheart.” Tony turned to give his attention to his son. “What’s on your mind?”

“How did you know you wanted to marry dad?”

“Oh well that’s an interesting one. You want the long version, or the short one?”

“Long version, I guess. I'm just curious.”

Tony stretched and looked at the fireplace. Their wedding photos were perched in the mantle, right next to Peter’s baby pictures. 

“Well, I suppose if you want the long version, you’d actually be able to track it all the way back to the 80s. When I was in college, I realized I was bi, and honestly Rhodey probably remembers this better than me. But one night we got drunk, which terrible of us being underaged at the time, but I’m here to teach you to do better-“

“Papa,” Peter warned. 

“Right, anyways so,” Tony cleared his throat. “We got to talking about stuff, and I mentioned realizing I liked boys when I saw Captain America in my dad’s old files from the War. He was obsessed with trying to find Steve, even then. The comics did nothing to match what your dad really looked like. I was obsessed with his jawline. And his body. And his face wasn’t half bad either.” He laughed. 

“Rhodey though was the worst about it because I  _ totally _ forgot his name. He was only ever ‘Captain’ to me. So he turns to me and says- well honestly I shouldn’t repeat it to you, moving on-“

“Papa, I’m 17. I’ve heard you swear before, and I know what sex is if it’s about that. Even if I’m grossed out, I still want to know.” 

Tony gasped. “My child! Who has corrupted you?”

“Shut up and tell me, jerk.”

“Gosh, you’re rude. You get it from your uncle.” Tony rolled his eyes. “This is absolutely disgusting, but Rhodey turned to me when he realized I didn’t know his name and goes, ‘ **So let me get this straight. You want to suck Captain America’s dick, but you can’t be bothered to remember his full name?** ’” Peter mock gagged, causing Tony to ruffle his hair, “and I won’t lie, I said yes to that, but I did end up learning his name after that just to spite Rhodes. I didn’t actually expect it to go farther than, what do you kids call it nowadays? Thirsting?”

“Yes, but stop trying to be cool, old man. We get it, you had the hots for dad.” Peter stopped laughing for a second. “Is that why you took his name? Or hyphenated to Stark-Rogers?”

“Yeah.” Tony smiled, a soft look in his eye. “Now hush, I’m telling a story. I really didn’t expect it to go beyond surface level attraction. Then lo and behold, they drag him up out of the ice and I have to deal with having feelings again, which sucked by the way. The Battle of New York happened, and honestly I wanted to not get along with him. We both tried picking fights in the beginning, but then I fell out of space and he was hovering over me when I woke up. He barely left my side after that. Made sure I went to medbay and everything.” 

Tony paused, reflecting. “Honestly? I think it was the look in his eyes when I was conscious again. His smile too. I looked at him and realized ‘Oh fuck, I’m gonna marry him,’ and sure enough.” 

He stopped for a moment to laugh. “I still can’t believe I started to love him before I even met him. It’s ridiculous.”

“Tony, honey? Are you awake? I think I hear your voice. Who are you-  _ oof _ .”

“Dad!” Before any of them could blink, Peter shot out of his seat at the sound of his dad’s voice. “You’re home!”

“Hey peanut,” Steve hugged his son close. “Yeah I’m home. Why are you up? It’s almost 4am, you should be asleep.”

“Couldn’t sleep. Papa was up too.”

“Yeah this was definitely mostly my fault. We missed you dear.” Tony got up to greet his husband, leaning up to kiss him. “Welcome back.”

“Gross.”

“Peter, you literally asked me not even an hour ago how I knew I was going to marry him, I think you can tolerate us kissing.”

“Whatever, man.” He turned to Steve. “Last hug? Then I’ll go to bed, promise.”

“Of course Peter.”

Steve pulled him close, making sure that he hugged him a little tighter for a little longer. “I love you, peanut. Get some sleep please.”

“Okay dad.”

Before he had a chance to run out, Tony snagged him for one last kiss on the temple. “Goodnight,  _ bambino.  _ I love you.”

“Love you too!”

He dragged himself back towards his room, finally content to go to sleep. 

~~~

“He okay?” Steve asked once Peter was out of earshot. 

“He’s fine. He just missed you, love.”

Steve nodded. “So he asked about how we met?”

“Not quite,” Tony told him. “He asked about how I knew I wanted to marry you. I have a sneaking suspicion he’s not telling us something, but I’m sure he will when he’s ready for us to know.”

“Oh of course.” Steve paused. “What did you tell him?”

“The truth. About how I found you hot long before you came out of the ice, and then your smile clued me in to how fucked I really was.”

“Tony,” he said, exasperated. “You’re gonna scar him for life.”

“Oh please, he’s 17, it’s probably not the worst he’s heard. Not everyone is a prude like you.”

Steve smiled, leaning down to kiss him again. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, baby. When did you get in?”

“A couple hours ago.” He suddenly looked weary, prompting Tony to guide him to the couch. “Had to debrief and check-in with medbay, plus I wanted to shower before I came up. I was going to make you both breakfast and surprise you when the sun was up, but you two had other plans apparently.”

“So it would seem.” Tony laughed at the look he gave him. “Come on, it’s no use now. The kid won’t be up until the afternoon most likely, and you should rest anyhow. Plus I need sleep and I missed my favorite pillow.”

Steve gasped. “I have been your husband for 20 years and I’m just your pillow? Is that all?”

“Rogers, I swear to god if you don’t come cuddle me right now I will get a divorce.”

“You don’t mean that.”

“No,” Tony admitted. “I don’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is [playboyphilanthro-pissed](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/playboyphilanthro-pissed) if you wanna hit me up


End file.
